


Pas De Deux | l.s.

by ohforgodssakeniall



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Ballet, Dancing, M/M, Oops, angsty, dancers!au, iforgotthatone, igthatsitimdone, larry - Freeform, larrysmut, larrystylinson, m/msmut, pleaseenjoy, uhhhidkwhatelsetotag, verballyabusiveboyfriend, whothenbecomesanexboyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohforgodssakeniall/pseuds/ohforgodssakeniall
Summary: Harry Styles has been dancing his whole life and has just turned 16 when he starts dating Xander Ritz.Xander has plans for them and Harry being a dancer isn't apart of those plans. Not wanting to disappoint his boyfriend Harry gives up on dancing, leaving behind his old world and dance partner Louis Tomlinson.





	1. 0.1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you can also find this story on my wattpad @ohforgodssakeniall_
> 
> This story (Pas De Deux) is inspired by one of my favorite songs by Dodie that's actually called 'Pas De Deux'

_December 24th, 1991_

On the cloudy afternoon of Christmas Eve '91 in Doncaster, England, eighteen year old Johanna Poulston gave birth to a beautiful little baby boy. She decided to name him Louis.

From the first moment she held her baby boy, she never felt more joy. Nothing could take this happiness away from her, not even when Louis' dad Troy succumbed to the pressure of being a teen parent and left 10 days after his birth. Not even when the doctors told Johanna she wouldn't be able to dance again after some birthing complications. She had her baby boy, and that's all she needed in life.

_January 8th, 1994_

Tchaikovsky's swan lake floated through the small record player kitchen as Jay stood fixing up dinner.

"Mummy, mummy, dance! Dance with me!" three years old Louis shouted as he spun around his mum's feet, wearing one of her old tutus, so big it fit him like a dress. 

"Boo bear, you know mummy can't dance anymore," she said with a sad smile as she watched Louis spin around.

Little Louis didn't quite understand, he cocked his head at his mum with a confused expression before continuing to spin around.

Although Jay couldn't dance any longer, she was happy her little boy already shared her passion for dance.

She had been nothing but encouraging when it came to his passion for dance. Despite everyone telling her that letting Louis wear her skirts and dance around would make him less of a man, she continued to support him.

She would support Louis if he wanted to dance or if he wanted to play footie (which had quite a passion for as well), it didn't matter to her. As long as her boo bear was happy, she was happy.

And that's why she spent the last few holiday months saving as much money and picking up as many extra shifts as she could. She was going to finally enroll Louis in proper dance classes this spring.

_March 2nd, 1994_

Louis first day of dance classes were a sight to see. The little boy stumbled around so much you might have thought he had two left feet, but his huge smile didn't leave his face for even a second.

Being the only boy in the class, all the young girls immediately flocked to him and they became quick friends by the end of the class. Jay was worried she was making the wrong choice when she put Louis in the class. Worried that the other kids and parents would treat him differently, but they welcomed him so easily.

This was a good choice, she told herself. So much good would come from this.

_August 4th, 1998_

Jay had been seeing a man named Mark Tomlinson, and on August 4th they had a beautiful baby girl together. Charlotte, Lottie for short.

Now, almost 7 year old Louis couldn't be more excited about his new baby sister. He couldn't wait to teach her how to dance.

Because, yes, Louis was still dancing. Over the past few years, all Louis did was eat, sleep, and breathe dance. No longer was he the little boy who looked like he had two left feet when trying to dance, oh no- now he looked like he came out of the womb born to be one of the greatest ballet dancers of his generation.

_September 28th, 1999_

It was the first day of school and Louis would be starting year 3 of primary school. 

If he were to be completely honest with you, school really wasn't his thing. He'd rather be home all day dancing, but unfortunately he couldn't do that. He'd tried to multiple times but his mum always caught him.

Louis walked through the schools court yard with his head hung down until he heard shouts and taunting laughs.

"Look at this boys, Styles thinks he's a pretty princess ballerina," teased one of the voices, causing all the others to crowd around and laugh more.

Louis couldn't believe the sight before his eyes. There, on the ground, was a young boy who couldn't have been older than year 1. And he was crying as all the older boys, who Louis recognized as being in year 5, dumped out the contents of his backpack.

A pair of tights and slippers fell out on to the ground next to crying boy. _He was a dancer, just like him. _Another one of the older boys picked up the tights and joined in on the taunting. 

"HEY look at this! He wears tights! What a little _fairy_! Or maybe he isn't even a _he_ after all!" He laughed and pointed.

The young boy tried to stand and grab his items back, but he was shoved to the ground again. 

"Look, he's so weak he can't even stand up!" shouted another boy with a loud and disgusting laugh.

And that was the final straw for Louis. He threw his backpack to the ground and marched over to the boys surrounding the younger dancer.

"HEY!" 

All the heads whipped around and their attention was ripped away from the boy still on the ground.

"Leave him alone!"

"Oh yeah?" asked the largest boy of the group as he walked closer to Louis. "And what are you gonna do about it shorty?"

"This!" Louis shouted as he drove his knee up as hard as he could into the older boy's crotch. He doubled over in pain and a satisfied smile spread over Louis' face.

The rest of the boys grumbled about how no fairy was worth a knee to the balls and they walked away from the young boy.

Unfortunately for Louis, a teacher had witnessed the event that just took place and he was being summoned to the headmasters office before he could even talk to the young boy on the ground.

"Mr. Tomlinson, it's the first day of school and I hear you're already causing quite a ruckus. Kneeing someone, is this true?"

"It is but I can explain! Please let me explain!"

"Okay, okay. Go on."

Louis recited all the events back to his headmaster and told him how he was just defending the boy in year 1. The headmaster nodded understandingly and decided to believe Louis.

"Just this once Louis, you're off the hook, it better not happen again."

"I swear it won't, I swear it!"

"Okay, good. Unfortunately I still need to call your mum to come get you. You can return to school tomorrow."

-

"LOUIS WILLIAM, what on earth were you thinking?! It's the first day of school!" Louis' mum shouted the minute they were in the car.

"It's not as bad as you think..." Louis said as he kept his head down.

"And how's that?!"

"Because they were making fun of him mum!"

Suddenly Jay's face softened, her little boy's act of violence wasn't out of cruelty it seemed.

"Who, boo bear? Who was making fun of who?"

"The older boys they were- they were..." and Louis started to cry as he recalled the events. He was a dancer too and what if they made fun of him like that? "They were making fun of the little boy. The dancer boy..." Louis sniffled.

"There's another little boy that dances?" Jay asked as her face lit up. She knew that Louis felt like an outsider since he was a boy doing a 'girly thing'

"Yes mummy, and they shoved him and made fun of him. He's only a year one."

"Oh boo bear... I'm so proud of you for standing up for him. I'm sure he appreciates it too."

Louis nodded as he dried his wet cheeks. 

"I think I'm going to try to be his friend."

_September 29th, 1999_

Louis woke up early the next day and made his mum get him to school early. Nothing that Louis had ever asked for before. 

When he walked on to campus he started to scan for the young boy. He quickly found him sitting by himself under the tree. And even quicker he found himself running over to him.

"Hi!"

"Uh... hi..." he spoke in a soft little voice.

"I'm Louis!" 

"You're the one who helped me yesterday?" He asked with a small pout.

"I am, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"H-harry"

"I think I'm going to call you Curly and I think we're going to be best mates!" Louis said with a smile.

Harry smiled back at him and he had the cutest dimples Louis had ever seen.

_October 4th, 1999_

Louis and Harry were sat at lunch sharing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when Louis decided to bring it up finally.

"So you're a dancer?" He asked with his mouth full of food.

"Umm yes... no, not really, I guess."

"Why's that?"

"No one will teach me," he mumbled. "Cause I'm a boy..."

"That's stupid!" 

"You don't think it's weird?"

"Think what's weird?" Louis asked, confused.

"That 'm a boy and I dance... cause it's you know a girl's thing."

"Silly Curly! I'm a boy and I dance. It's not weird, it's perfectly normal."

Harry's eyes went wide when Louis spoke.

"You... you do?"

"I do! Oh my gosh! I just had the best idea," Louis giggled.

"What's that Lou?

"Join my dance studio!"

"Okay! I've never had a real dance studio before!"

"Just one thing- you have to make a promise!"

"Anything!"

"Promise that we'll _always_ dance together, no matter what," Louis said as he held out his pinky and Harry looped theirs together.

"_Pinky promise_."

_December 24th, 2000_

It was Louis ninth birthday.

His whole family was there, including his new baby sister Fizzy, and Harry was there too along with his family.

The pair had been dancing together for over a year now, they were also best mates. Harry drew him a birthday card and got him some chocolates for his gift. It was the best gift he had ever received, even better than the football his stepdad got him or the new dance shoes his mum got him.

He decided he'd never get rid of that card.

_June 17th, 2003_

Louis was now eleven years old and Harry nine. 

It had been decided that Harry was going to spend the entire summer with Louis' and his family this year. Normally, Louis would have been the most excited person in the world because they'd get to dance and have endless sleepovers. But recently Louis had started to feel a little different.

He was going through puberty, his mum said. And while all his school mates talked about girls they wanted to snog, Louis didn't feel quite the same. Instead, he found that he rather enjoyed running his fingers through Harry's curls while they snuggled.

But that was wrong wasn't it? For a boy to like another boy.

It must just be a phase, he told himself.

_December 31st, 2004_

The Styles family was going to join the ever growing Tomlinson family (they had the addition of two new twins- Phoebe and Daisy) this year for New Year's Eve.

They were all gathered around outside with party poppers as they counted down the clock. 

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

As Louis pulled the string the release the confetti, he felt soft lips press against his cheek.

"Happy New Years Lou," Harry whispered into his ear.

_September 28th, 2008_

Louis was beginning to think that his slight crush on Harry was more than a crush and longer than just a phase.

The pair had been best mates for nine years now, dancing together for nine years now. His feelings never once waning, only growing stronger. 

It was about three years ago when Louis realized he was gay and that was totally okay. He had had a revelation when he realized, he went to footie games to stare at the boys rather than the game.

He had come out to his mum shortly after and she was completely accepting. He thinks she had always had a slight suspicion. The rest of his family was completely accepting as well. He had told everyone important in his life but Harry.

He had never kept a secret from him ever, he even told Harry when his dancing was off! But not this, he could never tell him this. And because of this he knew he had no chance with him ever, Harry wasn't even gay!

That's what Louis thought, at least until today.

He was taking Harry out for lunch and a movie today, a tradition they had to celebrate their friendiversary. They were lead to their table by a cute waiter and it gave Harry an idea.

He had wanted to make Louis jealous, because he was in fact gay and had a crush on him, and it had now been years without a single hint from Louis!

"Well, he was proper fit wasn't he?" Harry said eyeing the waiter as he walked away. And his plan seemed to work because Louis' head immediately shot up from the menu.

"What?"

"He's cute, don't you reckon? Think I should leave my number on the receipt?"

"I- uh um, I didn't know you swung that way."

"Is it a problem? And I thought I had made it quite obvious."

"No, no definitely not a problem and if you had I never noticed."

Of course, Harry thought to himself. Of course Louis wouldn't notice, he doesn't see him that way, only as his little brother. 

"I think I will leave it then."

"No!"

"Why not" 

"It's uh not safe to give your number to strangers!"

"Well then, I guess I won't," Harry said with a small smirk and a shrug. 

Louis couldn't focus the rest of meal or at all during their movie. He was jealous. Very jealous.

One day there'd be some special boy out there for Harry, but clearly it wasn't him and that broke his heart.

_November 30th, 2009_

The letter came a little less than a month before Louis' 18th birthday.

It was from the dance program he applied to in London, it was one of the best in the country, and he had just been accepted.

He couldn't believe it, some of the world's best dancers had trained there and now he was going to as well. There was only one problem, he was to leave on the first of the new year and move to London. And moving to London meant leaving Harry behind.

This enrollment was another thing that Louis could add to what he was keeping from Harry now. He knew the boy would be sad he couldn't follow Louis. At least not until he was 16, Harry was still 15 and they didn't accept anyone that young. He stalled telling him on the chance he wouldn't get in but there was no avoiding it now.

He had to call Harry and invite him over, it'd be better to do in person. Louis called him and Harry excitedly agreed to come over, he was to Louis' house in 10 minutes. 

"Oh Looouuu, where are you?" Harry singsonged as he walked through the door (of course he had a key to their house).

"In the kitchen!"

Harry skipped over to the kitchen and saw Louis sitting at the table with a mug of tea and a piece of paper. His hair was pulled in all sorts of different directions and he looked... sad?

"Lou? What is it?"

"Can you sit down for a moment Curly, we need to talk."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?!" Harry fake gasped in an attempt to try to make Louis laugh.

"Umm... Harry you know about the London Dance Academy, right?"

"How could I not Louis? Obviously yes!"

"Well I uh, I might have applied over the summer. And I just got a response letter."

Harry's face dropped, Louis had applied for Britain's best dance school and hadn't told him? And what if he had gotten in, London was a three hour trip from Donny.

Harry gulped and tried to steady his already shaking hands before he responded, "so uh, did you um, get in?"

"I did."

Louis stated it simply but he had tears welling up in his eyes as he pushed the paper towards Harry so he could read it.

"Louis this is amazing, b-but London? It's so far, we've never been this far apart from each other."

"I know, I know. I thought about turning them down just because of that..."

"NO! You can't do that! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I'll be sad, but we can call everyday I promise! And I'll visit! Just don't give up on this cause of me," Harry said with tears now falling down his cheeks.

"Are you sure? I won't go unless you are."

"I'm positive."

Louis' eyes lit up, he really really wanted this. He just needed the approval of the most important person in his life and now he had gotten it.

"Thank you H," Louis said as he got up and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you more than you know." 

When the pulled apart Harry had glassy eyes as he looked at Louis.

"Um, when do you leave?"

"The first of January."

"Oh, so soon? You won't be here for my birthday." 

"I'm sorry Curly."

_December 24th, 2009_

It was finally Louis' 18th birthday and he'd be leaving in a week from now. Ever since he had told Harry, the curly haired boy was basically attached to him at the hip. Harry had even crawled into bed with Louis on the nights he slept over and Louis definitely wasn't complaining about that.

Louis told himself leaving Harry for awhile would be good for him, maybe he'd finally be able to get over his feelings. He found that unlikely though. Especially since here he was cuddled up next to him now eating a special birthday breakfast Harry had made him. He wanted this for life.

"Louis?" Harry randomly asked.

"Yes Curly?"

"What about our promise to always dance together?"

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well I was thinking about it actually. And it's totally up to you but what if you applied once you turned 16? I know it's a long shot but you're so good Harry, maybe they'd accept you!"

"At so young Louis?! That's so rare," Harry saidshaking his head.

"But you're special Haz! Please just try for me, tell me you'll apply..."

"Okay, just for you though. Only you." 

"And hey if you make it we'll only be apart less than a year!"

Louis knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from him no matter what.

"You won't forget about me will you? While you're in London?"

"I could never forget about you..." Louis said before thinking '_I'm in love with you_'.

-

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Looouu, happy birthday to you!!"

Louis took a deep breath and blew out the 18 candles on his cake as he made his birthday wish.

"What'd you wish for?" Harry whispered in his ear huskily as he pressed his body closer to Louis'. 

'_For you to love me back..._' he wanted to say.

"It wouldn't come true if I told you," Louis said with a sad smile.

_January 1st, 2010_

Louis hadn't even left yet and he already missed Harry. He was a sobbing mess as his family helped him load his small car that he would drive to his new London flat he was renting.

He noticed Harry sitting on the front steps of his house looking down at the ground. He walked over and sat down next to him, gently wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Louis whispered.

"I'm going to miss you even more," Harry said as a tear slipped down his cheek.

_February 1st, 2010_

Louis drove back to Doncaster for Harry's 16th. He couldn't miss it for the world.

When he got back home he immediately drove to Harry's, where the boy was already waiting out front for him. He scrambled to Louis' car and climbed in.

"I missed you so much Lou!" he screeched as he threw his arms around his neck.

"Hey birthday boy, I've missed you too," Louis said with a fond smile. "Do you have it?"

"Yup, got my application right here," he said pulling it from his back pocket.

Harry had called Louis the night before on the phone to inform him he filled out the application and had his dance tapes ready, then demanded Louis drive him to the postal office the minute he arrives back to Doncaster. So, here Louis was doing just that because he'd do anything for the curly haired boy.

They arrived at the postal office shortly after and climbed out of the car together.

"I'm nervous, what if they don't accept me..."

"They're going to accept you Harry, they'd be fools not to! You're almost a better dancer than me," Louis teased with a wink.

"Heeyyy! It's my birthday be nice," he pouted and Louis couldn't help but fondly smile at him again.

Oh, how he had missed _his_ Curly.

_May 6th, 2010_

_Ring... ring... ring..._

For the love of the bloody Queen who was calling Louis at 5 in the morning?

"Hello?"

"LOOOUU!"

"Harry? What are you doing awake it's so early?"

"I GOT IN!" Harry screamed through the phone. 

Louis sat up, suddenly feeling much more awake. 

"YOU GOT IN?"

"I GOT IN! THE LETTER CAME TODAY! IM COMING IN FOUR DAYS!"

"OH MY GOD CURLY, IM SO PROUD OF YOU! I told you you'd get in!"

"I can't believe it... I actually got in! I get to see you! We get to live together!!" 

"A dream come true."

_May 10th, 2010_

It was moving day, Harry was finally moving in with Louis.

The flat that Louis bought was in a little place called _Princess Park _about 10 minutes away from the dance academy. It was a two bedroom but when Louis had moved in, he set the spare room up with a wall or mirror and a barre to practice with.

Louis had offered to take it down for Harry but he insisted, (that if it was alright with Louis, of course) that they share a room. Louis immediately agreed of course. Louis room now became their room. 

And if Harry claimed that them sharing Louis' bed would be better so they wouldn't have to move more furniture, just so he could sleep next to Louis every night... well then Louis didn't need to know that.

This was going to be so good, they both thought.

_May 20th, 2010_

The past 10 days Louis had had Harry held up in their flat, keeping him all to himself. But tonight he decided he'd take him to a party and introduce him to all of his new dance friends.

"Loueh, what do I even wear?" Harry asked with a dramatic sigh.

"Anything, it's casual."

"But I want them to like me! First impressions are very important, don't you know?" 

"Harry they'll like you no matter what you wear but please hurry. They definitely won't like you if we're late," Louis teased.

Sooner than later they arrived at the party which was already in full swing. Harry clung tightly to Louis' hand as he pulled him through the crowded flat. Suddenly someone shrieked out Louis' name. 

"LOOOU! You're here!" It was a blonde girl with piercing blue eyes, but they could never compare to Louis', Harry thought.

"I am, great party already Taylor," he said stretching his arms out for a hug. 

"Oh my god, is this Harry? The boy that you li-" Taylor asked excitedly before she was quickly cut off by Louis.

"Yes it is. Taylor meet Harry, Harry meet Taylor." 

"Hi..." Harry said shyly from behind Louis. 

"Oh come on, we have to introduce him to everyone else!" Taylor shrieked again now pulling both of them through.

They stopped in the kitchen where a group of three boys and two girls were standing.

"Everyone look... it's Harry!" Taylor announced and quickly all Louis' new friends crowded around him. 

Introductions were made and Harry quickly learned that all their names were Zayn, Liam, Niall, Gigi, and Kacey. Now he just needed to learn who exactly was who.

The night carried on and Harry was having a blast, Louis' friends welcomed him and they were already getting along great. This was one of the best nights of his life!

Harry had gone to the bathroom and on his way back he bumped into someone causing them to spill their drink.

"Oh god I'm so so sorry," Harry cried out but when he looked up he saw one of the most gorgeous men ever (besides Louis of course).

"It's alright, love. Just a little spill. This may be weird but, are you new? I've never seen you around."

"I am, my name is Harry."

"Well, my name is Xander," he said with a small smile. "Nice to meet you, see ya around _Harry_."

And that was it, Harry thinks he might be in love. If Louis didn't like him maybe it was time to move on... and Xander seemed like a perfect option.

_June 4th, 2010_

"Alright mates," Zayn said clapping together his hands "movie time?"

A choirs of yeses could be heard through out the living room of Louis and Harry's flat. Harry became fast friends with all of Louis' new dance mates and now they held movie night at their's every Friday. It was wonderful.

Louis popped in a movie in a movie and sat down on the couch, Harry immediately curled himself into his chest. They were watching some sort of film about cars and Louis wasn't that interested so he pulled out his phone to scroll through Twitter.

"Hey, is that Xander?" Harry suddenly asked. He was peering at Louis' phone screen which was displaying a selfie that Xander had posted. Everyone froze, Zayn even paused the movie. 

"Harry, how do you know Xander?" Louis asked through gritted teeth.

Xander Ritz was one of the most despicable people in London. He played with people, cheated, and broke hearts but he just so happened to be apart of the football club next to their dance academy. Everyone hated him.

"I met him at Taylor's party, why? Why are are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?!"

"Harry, baby, please promise us you'll stay away from Xander. He's no good," Kacey said softly.

"What?! He seemed so nice and he was sooo cute," Harry said dreamily and Louis' arm protectively tightened around him without even realizing it.

"Curly, just _please_ promise. I don't like him." 

"Fine Lou, I promise, but _only_ for _you_."

_July 28th, 2010_

Harry was sat up in bed reading when Louis came in with two cups of tea. The backstreet boys were playing quietly in the background, it was a typical wednesday for them.

"Hey, got your favorite," Louis said softly as he crawled under the covers next to Harry and handed him his own mug. 

"God bless, was craving a cuppa and some cuddles," Harry said with a smile as he put down his book and snuggled up to Louis.

"Are you nervous about your first day of classes at the academy tomorrow?" 

"Yes, but actually... no, no I'm not." 

"Why's that Curly?"

"Because I know I'll _always_ have you by my side.

"_Always_," Louis whispered back with a small smile. He meant it more than Harry would ever know.


	2. 0.2

"Harry, Harry! Wake up Haz!"

"Five more minutes mum!"

"I'm not your mum and we're going to be late!" Louis said chucking a pillow at Harry's head. "It's your first day and Corden is going to kill us or worse, he'll cut us from the showcase!"

At the mention of being cut from the showcase Harry sprung up, but immediately felt the soreness in his body because he fell asleep last night on the couch.

"Why'd you let me sleep on the couch?!" Harry complained as he rushed around the flat getting dressed and getting his dance bag. He had never been more excited or nervous for anything before.

"I tried to move you into _our_ room but you threatened to bite my balls off if I woke you again!" Louis said with a laugh as Harry started to blush with embarrassment.

Louis watcher Harry scramble around their flat with amusement. Harry's long limbs were incredibly graceful when he was dancing, but when he wasn't he looked like a baby lamb trying not to fall. It was endearing, Louis thought.

"Alright, I'm ready! Let's go!"

Louis picked up his bag and the two boys ran out of their building and down to the studio in record timing. They got there only a few minutes late at 7:32 am.

"Good to see you boys were finally able to join us," Director Corden said with a smirk. "Harry Styles, our youngest dancer, welcome! I do sure hope our Louis here won't be a bad influence and make you late again..."

"We're only two minutes late Sir!" Louis protested.

"Alright, Tomlinson just sit down," he said with a laugh. "You're lucky I hadn't started assigning pairs yet."

Louis and Harry threw their bags down as they found a spot near the back next to their friends.

"It's a crime to be at the studio at 7 in the morning on a Saturday!" Taylor whisper shouted into Louis' ear as Corden started to read off the pairs.

"Alright everyone, settle down! You all know about the winter showcase, you will perform in the pairs I assign you, no trading! Practice begins immediately tomorrow, now on with the pairings..."

Finally, once he was done pairing off the younger adults that were apart of the company and not the academy, he finally called out Harry's name.

"Let's see Styles with.... Tomlinson."

Harry couldn't contain his excitement as he yelped and threw his arms around Louis neck. His first day couldn't get any better!

"I'm so excited," he whispered into his ear and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Me too," Louis whispered back and hoped Harry would let go soon so, he wouldn't notice Louis' _other excitement _but he held on tight to him until Corden finished off with his pairings.

He was a dance and choreography genius. All of his pairings would turn out beautiful. Kacey and Taylor, Gigi and Zayn, Liam and Niall. And most perfectly Louis thought, him and Harry.

"Alright everybody, now you must decide what dance you're going to do with your partner and report to me by the end of the hour to have it approved. Get to work!"

Harry quickly pulled Louis up and into a corner away from everyone else.

"Oh Louis, I already have the perfect idea and just hear me out okay! I know a Pas De Deux is normally performed between a male and female... but what if we did one? You know how the Pas De Deux from the Nutcracker is my favorite and it's a winter showcase it would be perfect!"

"Are you sure Harry? One of us will have to dance the female part and I don't think I'm capable. You'd have to do it..."

"That's okay! Gemma has always said I should be a prima ballerina," Harry said with a laugh. "Plus, we know you can lift me. You're strong," he said and took his opportunity to squeeze Louis' bicep. "It'll work perfectly!"

"Okay Haz, I trust that whatever you think of will be great."

"YAY! Okay let's go tell Corden before anyone else takes the dance!" Harry cheered as he pulled Louis up and over to where he was sitting.

He looked up from his papers when he felt the two boys standing in front of him.

"Decided already boys?"

"We have Sir! Louis and I are going to dance the Pas de Deux from The Nutcracker!"

At first, Sir Corden's eyes widened and then she paused to overthink it. Suddenly he was smiling and nodding.

"Interesting choice boys, but I like it. I think you two could execute it beautiful with a modern twist. Can't wait to see it," he said as he jotted their choice down on his paper.

Since Harry and Louis were the first group to decide their dance, they had the rest of the hour for free time. With permission, Louis took Harry from the room and started to drag him around the academy. He explained how the rest of the day would go and showed Harry all his favorite spots.

"So, since it's still summer there are no official classes until September. Until then our schedule will be an hour in the morning of instruction from Corden, then three hours of dance, a nutrition break, and finally we'll get to go to the trainers and relax."

"Wow, that sounds intense..." Harry said as he trailed off. He was so much younger than everyone else and he wondered if he'd be able to keep up with them. Out of everyone there, he'd only seen Louis dance, but he was sure they were all much more talented than himself. Just as Louis was.

"Stop that."

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are, you've got that look you always get on your face. You're thinking too hard. Stop doubting yourself, you're one of the best dancers here, if not _the_ best."

"You're just saying that because you have to, because we're best friends."

"You're more than just my best friend Harry and whether you were or not, my response would still be the same. You're amazing, you wouldn't be here if you weren't."

"Oh, so you're saying that you're amazing?" Harry asked with a smirk in an attempt to get Louis' focus off of him.

"Obviously, I know I'm great," he said with a laugh.

And it was that confidence that made Louis such a good dancer. He didn't let the music control him, he danced with it. Perfectly in sync as if each note of music and each piece of choreography was made specially, just for him. It was beautiful and it was art.

"You're beautiful."

Harry hadn't even realized he had let the compliment slip but the moment he did, he felt his cheeks heating up. Then he realized he had nothing to worry about when Louis' teased back and called him _cute_.

Harry didn't want to be _cute_. Harry wanted to be anything but that! He wanted to be handsome or pretty or beautiful, anything else. Cute is what you call your little brother or little best friend who clings to you- that's what Harry thought he would always be. 

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Louis standing up and starting to walk down the hall, he knew Harry would trail behind. For whatever reason, he didn't know, Harry always acted like an adorable little puppy around him. He couldn't say he was complaining though.

"We need to head back to studio A, practice should start in 45 but we need to get warmed up," he said and turned back to see Harry had started to walk behind him.

Louis stopped and waited for him to catch up and when he did, placed a hand on his back and guided him the rest of the way down the hall. He told himself that he did it just so the boy wouldn't get lost in the unfamiliar halls, but he only had wanted an excuse to touch him.

They finally arrived at Studio A and walked in to see their friends already warming up on the barre. Louis took his regular spot, sitting down his towel and water. There was no spot for Harry next to Louis, so he stood there awkwardly not knowing where to go. Louis noticed and turned to Taylor in front of him.

"Tay, babes, could you do me a huge favor?" he whisper asked.

"What is it now Tommo?"

"Would you mind maybe moving over by Kacey? I don't want Harry off by himself where he doesn't know anyone too well. He's already nervous. Pleaaasee."

A smirk spread across Taylor's face as she glanced between Louis and Harry who still stood unsure by the door.

"Hmm, this has been my barre spot since I started here at the academy..." she joked.

"Taylor, please...."

"Alright, alright. But I'm only doing this because you asked so nicely and because he's your _lover boy_," she said with another smile as she skipped off to the spot next to Kacey.

"Taylor! He's not my lo- ugh! Thank you though!" he called after her, earning wink from her. Why was he best friends with Taylor again?

Louis turned to Harry and waved him over to the spot next to him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he cautiously sat his stuff down. "I could warm up on the barre-"

"Nonsense!" Louis shouted as he cut Harry off. "We dance together... we warm up together. Which is exactly what we should be doing instead of chatting, lets get going," Louis said with a gentle squeeze of Harry's shoulders before he started his stretches. Harry quickly followed suit.

Three and a half hours later, practice was over and both boys were sweat and tired. Louis thought it was a successful practice and it wasn't half as bad as Harry expected it to be. He still felt like he was years behind everyone else, but in reality he was the best one there.

The boys returned back to their flat, ate dinner while watching a movie, and then cuddled to sleep in their shared bed. Now settled into what would become their daily routine until classes start up.


End file.
